


To Stop and Pay Attention

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Firsts, Flirting, M/M, The Force, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a night of firsts for Finn as he goes out during his recovery, Poe is a flirt and the everything is young and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stop and Pay Attention

Finn ached. His back hurt, his muscles complained and his shoulder told him off every single morning like an angry hen pecking at his tendons. It was several long months of physical therapy to say the least.

 

He spent his days wondering the complex after getting some what better.

“Uh,” he basically moans and sits down at what happened to be outside the medic bay on a Friday. He didn’t know how he ended up there but something tells him to stay close, like he’d absorb the pain of the patients and feel _something_ , absorb the suffering like sin and come out clean.

 

He loiters at the door blankly staring at the injured, the unarmed, those that had given their bodies to the rage of war and come back used. That was what his training, life, was coming to as Storm Trooper, to be used.

But they had to fight. That was how...whatever came after war appeared.

  
“Hey there hero,” A thick voice sends electricity up his injured spine, not the unpleasant kind for once.

He jumps and feels a smile like the sun spread across his face, “I like Finn better. Not hero.” He expresses truthfully.

Poe grins back, glances at his feet, “well _Finn_ ,” He paused and went on more quietly, “I like it too. And now Finn how about a little quality resistance time?”

“I don’t think I’m ready just yet for training,” he relents somewhat sheepishly.

Poe slings an arm around his shoulders, “not what I had in mind friend. Come on.”

He guides him away from the medical bay, Finn only tries to resist shortly.

“What is it?” He finally ventures with a smile.

“There’s a little village with a bar a way off, the pilots and I are gonna _unwind_.”

Finn hesitates, “I dunno.”

“Come on, get your mind off that girl in desert.”

Finn’s heart drops a little at the thought of her, Rey, Rey was gone and disappeared like the mirage of women, glimmering and biting and then reaching her hands out to a greater purpose. Somewhere else.

He takes a deep breath, “okay.”

Poe throws him a smile like a boy with a million cogs in his head planning a domino dynasty.

They gather the rest of what’s left of the resistance fighter pilots and Finn greets them hesitantly.

They slap his back and tell him to take it easy. People came and went like water flowing through a desperate fight in their line of business, they knit him in quickly, easily into that fold.

 

The group make their way through the empty woods to a cosmopolitan village, all eyes on them but they brushed off with a few winks and hand waves to the locals. They enter a little underground establishment with no signs on the outside.

 

Finn is surprised to find it almost packed, the tall and thick and bizarre aliens and people all fit into one circular room, even a dance floor tucked away in the back.

 

They find a table and squish in excitedly.

 

“First rounds on me!” Poe cheers and they clap and whoop at him.

Finn shifts from side to side, examining the faces around him once Poe leaves.

“Feeling a little finicky Trooper?” One of the pilots addresses him, the one with a beard who he couldn’t place yet.

Finn smiles at him, “I’m just happy to be out.”

“I hear that!” Someone says and they crow in agreement. “Get out of all that jumpsuit hell.”

They agree with a murmur, Finn himself tries to place his discomfort.

“It's true though I’m not used to,” Finn pauses to grope for the words and gestures around, “I was pretty used to be surrounded by people, but, let me tell, everyone looked the same then.”

“Speak the same?” One of them asks curiously.

“Walked the same, breath in time, kill all the same.” They grow quiet at the last part and Finn mentally slaps himself. “Yeah.”

Luckily Poe returns promptly, “local ale all around!” He dispenses the drinks to waiting hungry hands.

“Local?” The girl, Pava he thinks, says, “sounds suspicious.”

“It’s a surprise.” One of them announces.

“Well, we’re about to unwrap this mystery personally.”

They clink their glasses together and swig back the unknown liquid one by one.

Finn wrinkles his nose at the taste and turns away, the group laughs good naturedly at him.

He holds it up, “we definitely didn’t do this back at my last job.”

They chuckle, Poe slaps him on the back, “the dark side wasn’t big on getting shit faced. Who knew.”

“All the more reason to drink.” They cheer to that again.

They descend into idle chatter around the deep ale and Finn trying to choke back the bitter brown beer, they encourage him playfully through the whole bottle. And a second one. And a third.

It’s close, it’s odd, it’s almost fantastic experience up until some of the crew disperses, and by ‘some’ he means Poe.

The ace pilot leaned over on the bar and flashes a cheeky smile at the bartender, she giggles and touches her hair subconsciously.

Finn tilts his head and examines it, that was also another display he wasn’t used to.

“Don’t worry about it,” Poe turns his head to Pava in surprise. “He’s just a big flirt, he does that to everyone.”

“A flirt?”

“The worst.” She teases and takes another sip.

“To you?”

“Nah, not me,” she grabs his arm, “just a heads up.”

Finn mulls this over, flirting, huh.

The night marches on and his back starts to ache as his head starts to float.

That’s when Pava and a stranger in a halo dress drags him onto the dance floor, they clap him on as he awkwardly moves his body to a thumping beat.

Swaying left and right and lost in the colors of flashing lights and girls pulling him to dance along with them.

  
He dances for three full songs and then manages to pull himself away to slump against a distant table.

“Woo,” he huffs.

 

Poe materializes from the shadows it feels like.

“Got some moves on you I see.” He pats on his back jovially.

“Nah,” Finn stands up straight, “but you,” His finger seems to wobble as he points at him, so does the whole room it seems, “got some moves.” He laughs to himself a little sloppily.

Poe arches an eyebrow, “what’s that?”

“Pava was telling me about you being a flirt.” Finn slurred it out and regretted the bluntness instantly, but Poe just bursts into a laugh and leans against the bar.

“I’m gonna need another drink to catch up this guy.” She slides him a brown bottle, Poe’s dark eyes wander back to him. “So I am, I guess.”

Finn tries to figure what to do with his arms or hands under Poe’s floating gaze, stuck on him.

“Don’t let me stop you from doing your thing,” he tries to play it off and he gestures around him tp the crowd.

Poe’s smile extends all the way to his eyes, “You’re not stopping me from anything. Promise.”

Finns sluggish head translates that very slowly and then a prickle heats up his cheeks.

He can’t help but smirk a little to himself.

Poe slaps on the back and pulls him closer, “come on. Let’s go for a walk.”

 

He nods briefly and can’t help but almost feel a delight, “alright. Yeah.”

 

They wave at the comrades and take their leave into the night, stars out and forest spread out before them like a spread of spires stretching into the heavens. Sky scrapers to nature Finn thinks, he was used to those, to the cities that felt far away.

 

Poe just takes him deeper and deeper into the glades, like someone driven, an explorer at heart with feet walking like he flies his planes: practiced and desperate to move.

 

“I always liked the night.” Poe explains, “it’s mysterious and less shitty when everything isn’t hi-def.”

“Can you fly in it?” Finn scrambles over a fallen tree.

“Sweet heart,” Poe pauses to stand still and look at him, his heart flutters, “I can fly in anything.”

 

It was almost indulgent to be alone with him like this, spiritual. They trade smooth words going over glass tongues and Finn feels at ease.

 

“Here we are!” Poe announces finally as they arrive at a rocky overhang, spreading his arms out over a lake.

 

“Wow.” Finn breaths, he was never getting over the water, the breathing life of the woods and the stars, but not his stars, not the lifeless taunting ones that surrounded the ship like a challenge. This was...wow.

They place themselves on some rocks just above the water after a long drop.

Finn groans as he sits, his back taking avengence on him for being on his feet for so long.

“You alright there?”

“It’s my back. Still getting over it.”

“Yeah, that little shit sounds like he did a number on you.”

“Mmm,” Finn hums and frowns, he looks at his hands and the memories haunt him like piranha nipping at his heels. Poe leans towards him.

“What’s on your mind?”

Finn settles himself down on the ground, “I had the light saber in my hand. I had the fight right there...and I blew it.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Poe gets closer to him, Finn just turns away slightly.

Heart beats pass between them like a highway of tension.

“Here,” Poe touches his shoulder, “you were able to handle a light saber, that must mean you have some of the Force on your side, or whatever invisible magic working for you.”

Finn fidgets and tries to concentrate on the stars, “I was just a lackey ya’ know. No force goes out of the way for that.”

“Looks more like hero from here.” There eyes touch gently and Finn searches his face, “here,” Poe perks up, “practice on me.”

“What, practice?” Finn snorts, “right here?”

“Why not? It’s a perfect time as ever.”

“I may not have the uh, presence of mind,” though he is feeling a little sobered by the chill.

“Come on, just send me some thoughts or something.”

“Is that how it works?”

“Hell if I know.”

Finn accepts that, “whaddya want?”

“A decent meal, chewbacca, I don’t know, surprise me.” Finn laughs gently.

“Okay,” he gets closer so their faces are parallel, “here I go, using ‘invisible magic’ to send you thoughts.”

“Wait,” Poe puts his hands up and then grins, “something sexy. That’s fun.”

Finn’s heart picks up at that, he tries to play it off, “is that how it is?”

“If you know what that is of course.” It was something hooded about the words.

“Oh, we had rumors about whatever this ‘sexy’ is.”

“What? Black masks on annoying little boys doesn’t count.”

“Well, maybe I picked up a thing or two since then.” Two could play his game, Poe falters but recovers smoothly.

“Lay it on me then.”

 

He feels a little silly, well, a lot silly. He moves their faces closer and starts to think, to focus on anything and send things across the gulf between them.

He concentrates on mysterious ‘sexy’ figures, girls in gold bikinis, a commander without a helmet off, then….his thoughts deviate.

 

Poe with the same flirty curve of his mouth, eyes flashing and dangerous, hot from the ship, hot from the wreckage and hands on his hips.

 

Poe with windswept hair, saying his name over and over and over again, ‘Finn, Finn, Finn,’ the name he gave him. Finn, in a relentless tone.

 

Oh God, Finn breaks the eye contact first, he can almost hear their heartbeats audibly.

“How was that?” Finn can’t tell anything right now.

“Depends,” Poe says slowly. “If we’re thinking the same thing.”

Finn finally glances up again, “what are you thinking?” Did the force really work? For him of all people…

Poe’s face is surprisingly red, red and pupils blown to hell and back, Finn’s breath hitches.

 

Poe grabs his face, sternly, possessively and rough fingertips spreading across his whole face, he pauses like a whisper of a breath and then he guides their mouth together.

 

It is surprisingly soft, soft and high pressure, like something trying to suffocate him into an endless fall of velvet. And Finn definitely felt like he was falling.

 

Their mouths meet and Finn tries to get as much contact as possible, it was addicting.

 

They part to huff briefly.

“I’ve never done this before either.”

Poe pants and then smiles, “perfect.”

 

He lies him back on the ground and straddles him, he places a well placed kiss over his neck, over his adam's apple, over his lips and sinks his whole body into him.

 

His mouth is quick and heavy, tongue flirting inside Finn’s mouth and his hips rocking into Finn now and then to make him groan out loud. He obviously loves it, the breathy grunts and arching of his back off the ground.

 

His hands are on his face though, cupping it, coaxing his neck further out.

 

Finn for his part keeps time, keeps up and tries as he might to take Poe’s mouth in his, and bring him closer, closer.

He puts his hands on his sides and holds him as near as possible.

 

They puff ragged breath into the night and slowly rock in time together.

 

He is delicately bruising Finn’s neck when Finn involuntarily jerks his hips up and his groan collides with Poe, hard and heated he feels the immediate reaction.

 

Poe freezes and whole body shudders, Finn can tell, he convulses on top of him and face becomes a lovely mask of contortions.

 

“Ugh.” Poe rolls off of him bonelessly, “that’s embarrassing.”

 

Finn chuckles, “I don’t think you need to worry about judgement.”

 

“Trust me. Cumming in your pants like a 15 teenager at the sight of their first boob is embarrassing.”

 

Finn turns over on his side and kisses Poe on the mouth, “it’s fine.”

  
“You got me hot.” He whispers and Finn doesn’t know how to breath evenly.

Before he can say anything he’s making out again, Poe looks at him like an art piece, “may I?” His hand hovers the bulge in his pants, “it’s only fair. I don’t just take here.”

Finn mutely nods, everything happening so fast but wanting it badly

 

Poe sticks his hands in his pants and expertly works him up and down, Finn would like to say he lasted longer than a couple seconds, but that was a lie.

 

He sees star ships and sparks of light before his eyes, melting into something and red, red, red, like lips and resistance and a strong pulse of blood when you kiss.

 

He comes down on a chilled shudder and Poe’s smug face tilting in his.

 

“So, I guess you could say I’m good.” Poe says wiping his hand fondly.

 

Finn sighs, “don’t let it get to your head.”

  
“Me?” He makes a face and they chuckle.

 

Neither of them moves to get up as they roll closer and he situates himself in the cavity of his body, like a fitting piece in a jigsaw puzzle.

 

“Should we-?” Finn speaks up after several sleepy minutes.

“Just a little longer.” It sounded small and out of character, like something was chipped away to make a single request out of the dust inside.

 

They keep taking ‘just a little longer’ and Finn finds himself asleep on the rock with arms tangled in someones elses.

 

That was a first, and they sleep.

  
Waking up in the morning in a dull mist of rain and bodies pressed together and sticky, he didn’t mind, together like Finn had never been together with someone.


End file.
